Naruto: Deidara
by avatarfan364
Summary: ..."The first thing he'll do is scream and charge at you. Itachi actually described him quite accurately." Deidara said to Sasori...
1. Chapter 1

Please R&R

* * *

**Shippuden Episode 19-30**

**Team Kakashi**

Kakashi's team and Guy's team are able to break into the hideout of the Akatsuki.

Sakura ran towards the wall and crushed it with her fist; Kakashi quickly jumped off as the rock wall came crumbling into the water. Sakura and Chiyo got out of the way and they all jumped in.

'Were we too late?' Kakashi thought as it appeared as if the ritual to extract the demon from Gaara has already been completed because in front of them stood Deidara and Sasori.

**Team Kakashi**

'Team Kakashi was able to break in, as planned." Deidara said.

**Team Kakashi**

Naruto saw that Deidara was sitting on Gaara.

"You jerk! Where do you think you're sitting?" Naruto yelled.

"There's no mistaking it. He's the Jinchuriki. The first thing he'll do is scream and charge at you. Itachi actually described him quite accurately." Deidara said to Sasori but Sasori was busy looking at Chiyo.

"Gaara! How can you be asleep at a time like this? Stand up! Gaara! Hey, Gaara, are you listening? Stop it already!" Naruto yelled.

"Stop it Naruto! You should already know." Kakashi ordered.

"That's right. You get it, don't you? He's been dead for a while." Deidara said as he knocked his knuckles against Gaara's face.

"He's definitely the Jinchuriki." Deidara replied.

"Give him back. Give back Gaara, you jerks!" Naruto said as his teeth started growing into fangs and he ran towards them but Kakashi stopped him.

"Calm down. If you charge right in without thinking, we're all dead." Kakashi explained.

**Team Kakashi**

Naruto looked at Sasori then Deidara then Gaara and gritted his teeth in anger. Sasori looked at him then Deidara.

"What's wrong, Master Sasori?" Deidara asked.

"I'll take him. It seems this Jinchurriki wants to take him back." Sasori replied.

"Looks like it." Deidara agreed looking at Gaara.

"I believe the guy on the left is the one that broke in and took the Kazekage. Meaning the other one is the puppet master who seriously injured Kankuro. Her grandson, Sasori." Kakashi explained looking at Chiyo.

"Master... you might get mad at me for saying this, but...I'm going to fight the Jinchuriki.

"Each of us gets our own. Don't get cocky, Deidara." Sasori pointed out.

"With art, you must constantly seek greater and greater stimulation, or your ability to appreciate it will dull. I've heard rumors that the Nine –Tailed beat Jinchuriki is pretty powerful. He'll be perfect for my art." Deidara lectured.

"What? You call those explosions 'art'? Art is something that endures the test of time beautifully and gracefully. True art is eternal beauty." Sasori opinionated.

"Eternal beauty? Master, I respect you as a fellow artist, but art is something that blossoms for an instant before withering away." Deidara declared.

"What did you say?" Sasori asked.

"Wh-What's up with them?" Sakura asked.

"Deidara, apparently you don't understand what true art is." Sasori repeated.

"That would be you, Master." Deidara pointed out.

"You jerks!" Naruto yelled.

"Eternal beauty is the only true art." Sasori repeated again.

"That's absurd! Art is a beauty that lasts for just a moment." Deidara told him.

"Stop screwing with us!" Naruto yelled as he brought out a Summoning Scroll and summoned a large kunai wheel. He grabbed it and threw it towards Sasori but using his extendible iron tail he defended himself by rotating it around the body.

"Are you trying to make me mad?" Sasori asked Deidara ignoring the Leaf ninja.

"That's why I said that this would probably make you mad!" Deidara said.

"You should know what happens when I get angry!" Sasori threatened as he pointed his tail at Deidara.

'He stopped the shuriken without even looking at it.' Sakura thought.

'So his puppet mastery remains as skillful as ever.' Chiyo thought.

"What do you say, Deidara?" Sasori asked as the tip of the tail dripped in poison towards him.

"To me, the essence of art is... " Deidara started as he stood up; the mouth on his hand spat out clay and Deidara shaped it into a small bird or insect.

"...explosions!" Deidara answered as he threw it in the air and made it larger.

"It's completely different from your silly puppet shows." Deidara pointed out as the bird picked up Gaara in its mouth. Sasori threw the tail towards Deidara put he dodged and jumped onto the bird.

"Later, Master!" Deidara yelled as the bird flew over Kakashi's team.

'You'd better follow me, Nine-tailed Jinchuriki.' Deidara thought. Naruto growled and ran after him.

'Freaking Deidara acting by himself!' Sasori thought.

"Wait, darn you!" Naruto yelled as he followed Deidara out of the entrance of the cave and ran after him.

"Nice!" Deidara said as he continued flying.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as he ran after him.

'Naruto! He isn't going to control himself after all!' Kakashi thought as he stopped.

"Naruto and I will take care of the guy outside. Sakura and Chiyo, I'll leave this guy to you. But don't take any unnecessary risks. Wait for Team Guy to come back!" Kakashi said as he looked at Sasori.

"Got it!" Sakura replied as Kakashi ran off after Naruto. Kakashi landed by Naruto on the red square arch in front of the hideout. They watched as Deidara's bird flew in circles. Deidara looked down and saw Kakashi.

"He's coming too?" Deidara asked himself.

"Guy, come in! The enemy split into two groups. We need backup. Come back right away." Kakashi said through his radio.

"I'm afraid I can't. We got caught in the enemy's trap. Kakashi, please give us more time! Over and out." Might Guy answered as he looked at his clone and Neji, Lee and Tenten fought their clone.

"Give Gaara back!" Naruto yelled at Deidara who simply smirked.

"I... can't afford to hold back." Kakashi said as he lifted his forehead protector to reveal his sharingan.

Kakashi and Naruto watched as Deidara hovered over them.

"Gaara..." Naruto said as he watched him.

"Should you really be fighting me? Sharingan Kakashi. Just for the record, Master Sasori is stronger than me. Probably. Although our opinions differ greatly on what real art is." Deidara asked.

"Looks like they've started. You think a little girl and an old hag will be enough to stand up against Master Sasori?" Deidara asked.

'He'd clearly would rather fight Naruto one-on-one, if possible. This is a shinobi who defeated the Kazekage single-handedly. Naruto probably won't be able to handle him alone.' Kakashi thought.

"Sensei, please go to Sakura." Naruto asked as his eyes glowed red.

The mouth on Deidara's spat out more clay and Deidara molded it.

"I'll save Gaara!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up towards Deidara who smiled. The bird easily dodged and sent Naruto into a rock wall. Deidara then threw the insect clay at Naruto but Kakashi hit it with a kunai; Deidara exploded it.

"You shouldn't be worth fighting if that's all it took." Deidara said as Naruto hung off the wall with Kakashi.

"I won't let you have Gaara!" Naruto yelled.

"I'll take Gaara back!" Naruto yelled again.

"You're weird, for a Jinchuriki. I've heard that Jinchuriki are gloomy and hate people. My comrades have been defeated two other Jinchuriki, not counting him. It seems neither their friends nor their villages tried to save them. In fact, it seemed like there were people who were happy to have them gone. A kindred spirit who was hated and despised... you couldn't just ignore him. Gaara... Gaara died when we removed the One-Tailed Shukaku. That's going to happen to you, soon. You hear me?" Deidara laughed; Naruto's eyes flashed redder and his hands let off steam.

"I won't let you jerks get away with this!" Naruto yelled.

"Darn it..." Naruto said as they watched Deidara.

'Judging by the noise just now, they've definitely begun fighting. I wish I knew what's going on, but...' Kakashi thought looking at Deidara.

"Give Gaara back, you jerk!" Naruto yelled.

"It's only a matter of time before Master Sasori defeats the two inside." Deidara said.

'If he comes out here, then using this guy to lure the Jinchuriki away will have been a waste.' Deidara thought as he started flying away.

"You jerk! You're dead! Get back here!" Naruto shouted as he ran after him.

"Naruto..." Kakashi started.

"Kakashi, you take care of Sakura!" Naruto replied.

* * *

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Please R&R

* * *

"Kakashi, you take care of Sakura!" Naruto replied.

'Seriously,' Kakashi thought as he followed Naruto.

"Guy, what's happening on your end?" Kakashi asked through his radio.

'Darn! We won't get any backup for a while. Sakura, Elder Chiyo, hang on a bit longer!' Kakashi thought.

"You're not getting away!" Naruto yelled as he chased Deidara.

"He's coming. Be sure to keep up. Then I'll finish you off." Deidara stated as he got some more clay. The mouth on Deidara's hand spat out some clay.

'Almost time.' Deidara thought.

"Wait, darn you!" Naruto yelled.

'I'm really lucky, getting to take out two Jinchuriki by myself.' Sasori thought as he created three small clay insects and threw them at Naruto and exploded where he was.

"Darn it!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as he hit a bird with a kunai.

"You're not getting away!" Naruto yelled; he watched a bird fly towards Kakashi, "Kakashi!"

"I should've know one bomb wouldn't be enough to finish the copy ninja." Deidara said as he saw Kakashi come out of the smoke unharmed.

"And now I only have a little explosive clay left. I wanted to lure the Jinchuriki out, but this is becoming a problem." Deidara said as he pulled some out of his bag.

"You... get back here!" Naruto yelled.

"Wait, Naruto!" Kakashi yelled. But he didn't listen; Kakashi followed but looked back.

'We've gone too far from Sakura and the others.' And if we keep going, we won't be able to radio Guy's team. I have to hurry!' Kakashi thought.

Deidara watched as Kakashi and Naruto followed.

"If I'm gonna take on the Jinchuriki, the copy ninja will definitely get in the way. I have to find a way to separate them." Deidara said as he formed two clay spiders in his hand and threw them towards Kakashi and Naruto. They exploded in front of Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" Naruto yelled but Kakashi still came out of the smoke unharmed, "Nice!"

"He's trying to separate me from Naruto. I see. He wants to fight Naruto one-on-one.' Kakashi thought as Deidara frowned.

"That plan failed. Guess I have to target both of them at once." Deidara said as he put his hand into his bag, "But I don't have enough explosive clay for that. I'll need the extra batch I left back in the cave. Plus, I do have an ace in the hole, if it comes to that."

"That explosion...what happened? Sounds like it's coming from where Sakura and Elder Chiyo are. I can't go back and confirm it, and now our radios are out of range. I really have to hurry here." Kakashi asked.

'Darn it! Just chasing him is getting us nowhere!' Naruto thought.

"Kakashi, move it! If we take too long, we'll lose track of him!" Naruto yelled.

"Not a problem. Remember, you're his target, Naruto. He won't try to escape or shake us off." Kakashi answered.

"Then hurry up and think of a way for us to take him down already!" Naruto yelled back.

"Don't worry! I already have a few strategies in mind. But I need some time to prepare before I can use them." Kakashi answered.

"I can't wait any longer! I wanna save Gaara now!" Naruto yelled again.

"I don't know what they're plotting, but lucky for me. The Jinchuriki's quite simple-minded. I'll keep him riled up so they won't have time to work out a plan. I wonder if they can match my speed.

"Darn it... get back here!" Naruto said as Deidara speeded up and so did he.

"Wait, Naruto!" Kakashi yelled but Naruto didn't listen.

'I can't get to Naruto if he's like this. There's no coice. I'll have to use _that _to finish this up.' Kakashi thought.

**Kakashi, Naruto, and Deidara **

"My, my, at this rate, I won't be able to look Master Sasori in the face. I have to use my remaining explosive clay to prove to him that I'm a true artist. And the copy ninja is in the way.

"It took a while, but let's see you deal with this!" Deidara yelled as he threw about one hundred small grasshoppers in front of Kakashi. Kakashi jumped past it but it jumped in front of him and exploded. Kakashi jumped out of the way but two more came to him and exploded; he managed to dodge the explosions.

"What? These are a lot smaller than the birds he used earlier. Is it so that I can't hit htem with shuriken? And there are so many. Going by its bug-like legs, it's a jumping-type. All right, let's see who's faster." Kakashi said as he jumped past them as they exploded. Three more jumped towards him and exploded but he dodged.

"Naruto, hold on." Kakashi ordered.

"You're too slow, Kakashi! I'm going ahead!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't try to do too much on your own!" Kakashi replied.

"Yeah, I know!" Naruto yelled back.

'This is kind of bad.' Kakashi thought.

**Deidara and Naruto**

"One down." Deidara said with a smile.

"What? Kakashi..." Naruto said looking back but looking in front of Deidara landed the bird on a log.

"It's finally just the two of us. Don't make such a scary face. I'm letting you see your friend again." Deidara said as the bird opened its mouth to reveal Gaara.

"Oh, yeah. You just can't stay calm, can you? Not as a fellow Jinchriki." Deidara stated.

"Give Gaara back!" Naruto yelled as he jumped towards Deidara but someone stopped him.

"Kakashi!" Naruto said as he looked back.

"What? I thought I'd finally killed you." Deidara stated.

"Well, I apologize for not letting you blow me to bits. Next time, you need to think of a way for them to differentiate between the real one and a shadow clone. Assuming there is a next time." Kakashi apologized; the bird closed its mouth and flew away. Naruto started to follow but Kakashi stopped.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled.

"I'd say the same to you. It's okay. We'll definitely get Gaara back. So calm down!" Kakashi ordered.

"Master Sasori is gonna be angry with me for not being properly prepared again. But then again, over-analyzing and preparing for every little possibility isn't my style. One has to think on the spot and adapt to the situation. That's what makes artists so well suited for fighting. What to do?" Deidara said as he lifted his hand from his bag and to his chin.

"Listen up, Naruto. You aren't used to fighting against his type. And in addition, as someone who specializes in close combat, his long-range style is the worst possible match for you. There are only two ways to fight against someone like him. The first is to draw the enemy into close combat and defeat him there. The other is to use attacks with an even greater range than his and defeat him from a distance." Kakashi explained.

"But how?" Naruto asked.

"Either way, you must have a companion, who either specializes in long-range attacks, or has support techniques meant for long-range fights. If you don't have either, the battle is lost. Well, that may not be the case for someone as smart as, say, Shikamaru." Kakashi added.

"Stop beating around the bush! What about you, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Ah yes, me. I'm a jounin who's about as smart as Shikamaru, and has support ninjutsu that can be used in long-range fights." Kakashi stated.

"Then, we've got what we need-" Naruto started.

"That's why I told you to calm down." Kakashi repeated.

"Then let's go!" Naruto yelled.

"It's not that easy. He isn't going to show us any openings if we just chase him. This is the person who snuck into the Sand Village and defeated Gaara by himself. And above all else, he's a member of the Akatsuki." Kakashi explained.

"Actuallly, I don't have the time to sit back and think." Deidara said to himself.

"So, what can we do? The only option is for us to work together and force him to leave himself open." Kakashi said as Deidara started flying away.

"If you get everything I've said, then listen to me. I'll tell you the plan."

"Got it?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I got it. Let's go." Naruto replied.

"What?" Deidara said as he saw Kakashi starting a jutsu.

'The boy has calmed down. What's he planning now?' Deidara thought.

"Kakashi, aren't you ready yet?" Naruto asked him.

"I told you to calm down. I don't have as much chakra as you. This takes time." Kakashi told Naruto.

"Kakashi, aren't you ready yet? That's what you were telling me about?" Naruto asked.

"Right. My new Sharingan! Let's go, Naruto!" Kakashi shouted.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed.

'A new sharingan?' Naruto thought.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, don't worry if this doesn't work. I'll make sure to finish him." Naruto assured.

"If it comes to that." Kakashi replied.

"Right!" Naruto yelled back.

"They're still following me." Deidara noticed.

"Let's do it. Naruto. Time to back off a bit." Kakashi told him.

"Got it." Naruto replied as Deidara looked back at Kakashi.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" Kakashi said as the air around Deidara started blurring; he saw that it was emanating right by his arm.

"What... is this?" Deidara asked.

'An eye technique?' Deidara thought.

"Darn it!" Deidara yelled.

'What is that technique? Unreal... ' Naruto thought.

"You're not getting away!" Kakashi yelled as Deidara started getting sucked into the point by his arm.

"Darn it!" Kakashi said.

'My arm's being sucked into the dimensional space! What a technique!' Deidara thought then his arm was sucked away leaving Deidara armless. He fell to his knees.

'I missed. I still can't aim the dimensional barrier accurately. But, I'll get it next time!' Kakashi thought as he put a hand over his eye. Then took it off and went after Deidara.

Deidara looked and saw that the jutsu was starting again but this time at his chest. But as he was running through the forest he lost his aim.

"Darn, he got away." Kakashi said as Deidara flew away.

"Made it." Deidara sighed but gasped when he saw Naruto and a clone next to him with a rasengan. He jumped off the bird.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he cut the bird's head off where Deidara was standing. Deidara disappeared into the trees.

"Good!" Kakashi said as Deidara fell through the trees. Two more clones appeared and grabbed the bird's head.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled as he and the clones landed on a tree branch; Naruto clawed through te bird.

"Gaara. Gaara!" Naruto yelled.

"Kakashi, are you all right?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"I've been better." Kakashi replied.

"Gaara, I'll get you out!"

Naruto watched as the clones clawed through the clay bird. They broke through.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled as he saw him, "Come on, Gaara."

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled as Deidara watched.

'I thought I told you, he's already dead. Using the Kazekage as bait to draw out the Jinchuriki was a great idea, but...but I hadn't counted on... him tagging along! My left arm... was destroyed by the Sand Jinchuriki. And now that I've lost my right arm, too, I can't even use any techniques. This is it, huh? I never thought there'd be someone that could use eye techniques on Itachi's level. The Jinchuriki isn't a big deal. The problem is Kakashi.' Deidara thought.

"I'll kill you!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll fight again with you soon." Deidara replied.

"You're letting your guard down." Kakashi said as Naruto appeared behind Naruto.

"Darn it!" Deidara yelled before he was hit and flew off the branch.

"All right!" Naruto said beside Kakashi.

"I warned you that you let your guard down!" Kakashi said as Naruto summoned more clones in the air as Deidara fell. They all grabbed Deidara and threw him into the ground. Naruto jumped down and kicked him then continually hit him.

"Naruto..." Kakashi said then Naruto summoned rasengan.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he threw it into Deidara's chest. A huge explosion erupted and when the smoke cleared Naruto was standing over Deidara who was lying on the ground with blood spilling out of his mouth but he was alive, barely.

"Take him, Kakashi. I'll be at camp." Naruto told Kakashi angrily as he and his clones ran off. Kakashi walked over to Deidara and sighed.

"You got too cocky Deidara." Kakashi told him as he lifted him onto his shoulders and carried him towards camp, "guess there's no point in tying your arms up huh?"

Kakashi laughed as he walked towards camp.

* * *

Please R&R


End file.
